ostleafandomcom-20200223-history
Salamander
|-|Normal= |-|Tiny= |-|Icymander= |-|Tiny Icymander= |-|Ifrimander (Oddity)= |-|Tiny Ifrimander (Oddity)= Salamanders are creatures found in the Mt. Ekoh biome. They were part of the opening day release. Descriptions Egg This copper colored egg is warm to the touch. Hatchling Normal A small pale salamander has hatched from the egg. Its body seems to be covered in a strange type of oil. Tiny A tiny pale salamander has hatched from the egg. It seems smaller than the usual salamander. Is it sick...? Mature Hatchling Normal The salamander has grown bigger, and darker in coloration. It is less oily than it was as a hatchling, but it now has a mane of fire around its neck. Tiny The tiny salamander has grown darker. It doesn't seem like it's going to grow any bigger than this. Adult Normal Salamanders commonly live near volcanic areas, where they are usually found swimming through pools of lava. Their bodies secrete a special oil that helps keep their fiery manes lit. To an unprotected human hand, the oil can cause an uncomfortable burning sensation if touched. Ostleans who dabble in alchemy tend to collect salamanders, and use their secreted oils to create fire resistance potions for sale on the market. Tiny Salamanders commonly live near volcanic areas, where they are usually found swimming through pools of lava. Their bodies secrete a special oil that helps keep their fiery manes lit. To an unprotected human hand, the oil can cause an uncomfortable burning sensation if touched. Ostleans who dabble in alchemy tend to collect salamanders, and use their secreted oils to create fire resistance potions for sale on the market. Tiny salamanders are a rare occurrence. Because of their size, they are not as useful for oil harvesting like their larger counterparts, but many Ostleans have attributed a sense of luck to them, and keep them as household pets. It is unknown how such a small creature hatches from a normal sized egg. Icymander On the 23rd of December 2015, a potion alt for the Salamander was released as part of the Christmas Countdown of the Christmas 2015 event. The Frigid Potion was given out with a promo code, but could also be bought from the Apothecary for 100 . The potion can be used on any stage Salamander except eggs. Egg This pale blue colored egg is cold to the touch. Hatchling A small pale salamander has hatched from the egg. Its body seems to be covered in a strange type of oil. Mature Hatchling A small pale salamander has hatched from the egg. Its body seems to be covered in a strange type of oil. The salamander has grown bigger, and bluer in coloration. Instead of oil, it feels strangely damp, and now has a mane of blue fire around its neck. Adult Icymanders are an unusual variation of salamanders, caused by an experimental potion mix only sold during the winter months. These variants do not seem too different from normal salamanders, besides everything about them being cold instead of hot. The blue flames they emit feel chilly, and the damp liquid they secrete is used in ice resistance potions instead. Sprites Hatching sequence Credits * Concept: ZioCorvid * Sketches: ZioCorvid * Sprites: ZioCorvid * Descriptions: ZioCorvid * Journal sketches: Rhynn Links * Salamander creature journal * Salamander fanclub Category:Creatures Category:Site Opening Category:ZioCorvid Category:Oddities Category:Medium egg group Category:Mt. Ekoh Category:Common Category:Fire Category:Promo Category:Winter Holiday Category:Potion Alts Category:Ice Category:Rare